


Dirty Laundry

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: For the men of Craig Garrison's team, some days you're dodging bullets.  Sometimes you're dodging flak from HQ.  And some days, though you'd rather be doing most anything else, you're taking care of dirty laundry.  Goniff can attest to that; he's just had one of those days.
Kudos: 4





	Dirty Laundry

I always knew that library of Casino's was gonna be a problem. Well, at least, I knew it MIGHT be, even before 'e started trying to loan some of it to Craig. 

Casino's a good guy, one of the best, but sometimes 'e's got absolutely no sense, you know? I mean, Craig 'as plenty of interest in what some call the 'earthy inclinations', at least with me and 'Gaida, (not that we brunt that around), but even so, there's just a sort of innocence deep inside Craig that don't need to be messed with. 'E sure as 'ell don't need to be seeing big-breasted blondes 'aving fun with a bunch of sheep and such!!! 

See, I kept a close eye on what Casino picked up, and not just for the articles, like some claim they do. Doubt 'e ever thought much about it; the other guys took a look too, now and again. But they were looking at the pictures; me, I might be looking at the pictures too, (what, you didn't think I would? 'Ave all on my plate I can rightly 'andle, but that don't mean I can't look!), but that wasn't all I was looking for. I was looking at the dates, when those pictures were taken, the mag put together.

Oh, I'd told 'Gaida awhile back, all about that, that and a lot more. Pretty well dumped the whole basket of dirty laundry out in the middle of the floor one afternoon and started sorting it out, piece by piece. 

Don't ask me why; it was just something I decided I 'ad to do. Don't know if it was what they call a 'self-destructive impulse' or just a 'need to be honest' impulse. (Thankfully, neither of those come around too often, not for me. Dangerous, both of those.) 

But I'd never told anyone else before that, except Maude, and Maudie only knew what I 'ad to tell 'er to get 'er 'elp.

Funny, with 'Gaida, what I figured was going to be one of the worst afternoons (coo, I gotta stop saying 'worst' - seems there's always something worse than 'worst' coming around the corner), it didn't turn out that way. 

Must've looked more than a little odd, us sitting on the floor facing each other, that basket alongside me that I'd grabbed from the linen closet. Could almost see what was in it, you know, like it wasn't just the memories, but something solid, heaped up well above the rim. And she treated it like that, something real, something you could touch. 

Each piece of that dirty laundry, I pulled it out of the basket, shook it out, told its story, what name I'd used then. Lots were under 'Goniff' Grainger, acourse, but not all. Each piece, she'd listen, nod, maybe say a few words, sometimes ask a question or two, then would take that piece, just like she could see and feel it for real, fold it neatly and sit it alongside 'er, real careful-like. Even gave each piece a little pat, gentling it down, even talking to it, before I went on to the next. 'Ad some special name for all that, something she said meant 'putting it to rest' or 'peaceful sleep'. Sounded like 'codla sam i', or near enough. 

No, you don't 'ave to tell me - I know I'm ruddy lucky she's who she is. Afterwards, that whole ruddy stack of folded laundry there, the basket finally empty - 'er eyes were just as clear, 'er arms just as warm as before. Wasn't totally sure of that before, you know, even with 'er. Anyone but 'er, can't see that being the case.

The only thing, I 'ad to convince 'er to burn that piece of paper she was writing down names on. Oh, not the one with all the names I'd used; I could see that coming in 'andy, since she'd be on the lookout for any trouble popping up. 

It was that other list, the one she'd put a bunch of other people's names on, with 'Have A Few Words With' at the top. Not that I didn't appreciate the thought, you know, but would probably cause all kinds a trouble if she went calling. 'As a right nasty temper, my 'Gaida - not with me, but it 'appens. Might give the sharks a bellyache before she was through.

Later, when I sat Craig down, figuring 'e needed to know too, turns out 'e didn't agree, just like 'Gaida said was likely. 'E said what was past, was past, wasn't going to change anything, not for 'im. Said unless there was something there was a real REASON for 'im to know, unless I really NEEDED to tell 'im everything, 'e'd just as soon not. Told me 'e wasn't sure 'e was that brave, anyway. And that 'e wasn't sure 'e was up to dealing with the mess there was likely to be afterwards.

I didn't understand that, not at first, but 'e just gave a little laugh. Told me 'e was more limited than 'Gaida, not 'aving a family of sharks at 'is beck and call to deal with all the mess that was likely since, as 'e put it, "I'm finding I'm not overly-civilized myself, Goniff, not where you're concerned, not when you're being threatened, have been hurt." 

Well, not like me and 'Gaida aren't the same way about 'im; I'd just never thought about it that way, that 'e'd feel the same.

We left it at that, something that could be revisited if there was a need. Just as soon there wasn't, both of us, though; was 'ard enough going through it with 'Gaida. And it would be a shame, too, pulling out all that nicely-folded laundry, getting it all mussed again, not to mention giving those sharks a bellyache.

But, getting back to that 'library' and the trouble I was maybe looking at - 

See, Casino made a point of visiting the specialty shops that carried the 'eclectic' types of stuff 'e claimed 'e really liked. (I 'ad my doubts about some of that, me and Chiefy too, but that's another story.)

And as long as 'e stuck to the up-to-date ones, there'd be no problem, at least as far as I was concerned. 'E'd already told me 'ow 'e couldn't see anyone wanting the ones with kids, that 'e wouldn't touch those, so I didn't 'ave to deal with 'aving any of that around. Don't think I COULD have dealt with that, even knowing they were in the same room, even locked away. Pure made my guts cramp, even the thought.

Still, if 'e got to rummaging around in the older stock, not really kids so much, just ones done some years back - the ones the shops bundled in the backroom for the real collectors, then I might 'ave some questions being asked. 

'Opefully not, acourse. 'Davy English' was long gone, killed off like a few others I'd been, though I 'ave to stretch my memory back to remember just 'ow. Well, the lad was gonna end up brown bread sooner or later, any'ow - most do in that line; I just made sure it was sooner rather than later, and on my own terms. If I'd a wanted that, 'shuffling off that mortal coil', I would 'ave just stuck with Amy Ann, you know? Woulda been easier.

'Davy' came about after 'Taps' Grainger, the old bastard what was married to my mum, got me kicked off that sweet job in Landsend, a legit one even (!), purely out of spite, cause I wouldn't 'and over my pay packet to 'im like 'e said was 'is due. Came back to my place being tossed, my stash gone - figure that was 'Taps', too, since 'e waltzed in a few minutes after, and delivered what 'e called a 'lessoning for being so selfish'. Left me on the floor, 'oping my 'ands were gonna 'eal up enough for me to use them like I could before.

Mum 'ad been sick for awhile, and I'd gone through most of the rest of the ready I 'ad stashed 'ere and there, seeing to the medicines, the doctor, coal for the fire and food and such, for 'er and Aunt Moll. Well, wasn't like Aunt Moll could 'andle it all, now was it? What, you thought Taps was gonna pitch in??

Taps put out the word for no one to be taking me on, unless the pay packet was 'anded over to 'im direct, and knew bloody well 'e wasn't going to be directing any of that to Mum or Aunt Moll, or back to me, and yeah, even I needed food and someplace to bed down for the night. And Amy Ann's place seemed more than a little risky, if you know what I mean. Being dead didn't mean she didn't get lonesome, and she was real serious about me staying around to keep 'er company, permanently. TOO permanently.

Finally ended up with a bloke making mags and films outta a rehabbed set of flats up a bit north aways. Figured it was far enough away from London, I could get away with it, maybe, least til my 'ands got to where I could do the sticky-finger stuff with them again, and the climbing too.

Nasty-minded bastard Blake was, 'im being the one who ran the operation, but was willing to pay well for what 'e wanted, and by then, that was all I cared about, getting enough of the ready to keep Mum and Aunt Moll going til Mum could get back to work. What 'e cared about, Blake? That I might be sixteen going on seventeen, but looked younger, could make myself look a lot younger. 

Worse part of my life, I thought at the time, discounting what 'appened w'en I was twelve. Later, I knew I wasn't that lucky, cause there were a few other times later on that probably would 'ave taken that title, or come bloody close, but it was at least one of the worst five or so, that much was for sure. 

Still, while I was working for Blake, I got to sleep in the back room where they kept the cameras and such, out of the wet, whenever I wasn't working. And while it wasn't warm, it wasn't below freezing, at least most times, and I could burrow under all the costumes, long as I didn't muss them too much. The big bed in the next room, that was off-limits, Blake made that clear, and I didn't need any more bruises so I didn't even try.

And, along with a dry place to sleep, there was enough of the ready I could 'and off to one of the Lads to get to Maude or Marisol to get it to Mum and Aunt Moll; didn't dare take it myself, for fear 'Taps' would see. We all would 'ave paid for that, and not just with the loss of the ready, but in bruises, too. 

And Blake, miserable sod though 'e was, knew enough that 'e kept me fed, at least enough to keep me well enough to get the job done. Being skinny 'elped with the looking younger, but go too far in that direction and you just look like you're sick, and 'e said that wouldn't sell mags, not like the first would.

And, lest you think I'm making excuses for 'im, that at least I got paid, 'ad a place to sleep and food given to me? That wasn't always the case in that business. 

Nellis, who was in the same line of work? Didn't much believe in any of that. Those who worked for 'im, at first, w'en you were still looking 'ealthy, or sort of, you did the regular work, but where you slept, whether you ate, that was your lookout. Later, when you started going downhill? Then you got put to the rougher stuff, where not looking in such good shape benefited 'im, where it fitted the story that was being told. 'Eard tell, when you were really in bad shape, there were specialty mags and films for that too - called them 'snuff' pieces, cause you got 'snuffed' in them. Nellis did those too. Not many came through 'is 'ands and walked away. 

Yeah, whenever I wanted to swear at ending up with Blake, I'd cast my mind over to Nellis, and thank my lucky stars I'd 'eard enough from Maudie to know who to avoid.

Still, when I was teasing Craig with all that foolishness Josie 'ad come across to please Casino on 'is birthday, just the sight of those 'andcuffs, the ankle cuffs, those gave me a cold chill, til I 'ad to kinda laugh. The ones I remembered didn't 'ave fur lining them, weren't so loose you could just slip out of them if you really wanted to, the way Josie's were. No, the ones I could sometimes feel in my nightmares were just cold 'ard metal grabbing at your skin, burning, tearing if you fought them too 'ard, and there was no getting away til someone unlocked them for you. Then, those playtoys of Josie's didn't seem so bad at all, but still, nothing I'd be much interesting in trying for myself, the cuffs anyway. Odd, that Craig seemed to feel different, at least a little, but then, I don't think 'e 'as the same sort of thing to compare them to. Well, other than the bleedin jerries and their games, but somehow, that seemed different, more like it was expected.

Anyhow, once Mum was well on the mend, able to get back to work, Maude got word to me, and I took the first opportunity I found to let 'Davy English' 'ave an accident. Body never found, poor bloke, but there was no question in anyone's mind; I made sure of that. Made sure the pictures and negatives met with an 'accident' too, though there wasn't much I could do about that one mag that was already printed.

I made my way back to the East End, trying to keep out of 'Taps' sight as much as I could, went on with my life.

Still, sometimes I wondered if any of those pictures, the mags, might come back to cause trouble. 

And, now, they 'ad. Yeah, Casino 'ad gone burrowing in the old stacks in the back of one of those shops 'e went to, and, well . . . 

Gotta say, 'e took it well, at least better than I'd a thought. Oh, 'e yelled some at first, throwing that mag down on the table, right in the middle of that game of solitaire I 'ad laid out, open to a picture I recognized well enough. Knew if I thumbed through, there'd be others, lots of others. Was the 'star' of that particular one, lucky me. 'Davy English - Summer Vacation' Young innocent nephew visiting 'is aunt and 'er new 'usband, along with the grown daughters and sons - well, you get the idea.

"Davy English??! Yeah, right!!! And don't tell me he's another one of those damned Redmonds! Seen that scar on yer shoulder often enough!" 

Well, that WAS distinctive; a broken gin bottle can do that. Did I mention 'Taps' was a gin drinker? I never developed the taste; most anything else that came in a bottle or out of a tap, but not that. Probably a connection there somewhere.

After that, well, they talk about my Cockney cant being 'ard to understand! Coo! Still don't know all 'e was saying! Just glad 'e did it when none of the others were around.

But, then 'e calmed down, and 'e listened, and when I was finished, 'e just looked at me, for a ruddy long time, and then nodded, real slow. 

And, for all I thought all I'd told 'im would make 'im look at me like I was a worm or a bug, it didn't. 

And, although it couldn't 'ave been cheap, none of those 'collectibles' were, you know what 'e did? Tore it all apart, dumped into the fire, and we sat there, watching it all turn to ashes. Looked at me kinda funny, 'e did, when I said what 'Gaida 'ad said, that 'codla sam i', til I told 'im w'at it meant and all. 

"Yeah, let it rest in peace. I see any more of those out there, we'll do the same, okay?"

And that's not all. Told me, if it 'ad been 'is mum and aunt, 'e 'oped 'e'd 'ave 'ad the guts to do whatever it took to be sure they were okay. Then, 'e said knowing w'ere Taps 'ad ended up? Thanks to Craig and Ian? Said he felt there couldn't 'ave been a better place for 'im, there alone with all them bears. 

'e also asked if Blake was still around, still in the business, all casual like. Could see 'e 'ad some notions, maybe like 'Gaida had, so I poured us both another glass and explained 'ow Blake was no Good Samaritan, but 'e wasn't the worst of the lot. That with someone else, 'Davy English' might 'ave died for real, and not at 'is own 'and. Boys who went to work for Nellis did, mostly, eventually.

Don't know that I convinced 'im, still 'ad an odd look in 'is eye, but what I was worried about, it making things go wrong between us? That didn't 'appen. If anything, some'ow, it brought us closer, more like brothers than even before. 

No, don't ask me to explain. I'm not good at that. Explaining, even understanding. Like 'ow someone like me could 'ave 'Gaida care so much, 'ave Craig do the same. And 'ow I could end up with brothers like Casino and Chiefy, and yes, even Actor, as ruddy stuck-up and annoying as 'e can be.

No, I can't explain it, I just know I'm ruddy lucky. I've done what I've 'ad to do, in my life. Coulda gone all wrong, sure enough, any number of ways. Just, seems that's not quite 'ow it's turning out. For someone with as much dirty laundry as I've managed to cram in one basket, that's just ruddy amazing, don't you think?

**Author's Note:**

> References events from: 'Breaking Point', 'A Thorny Situation', 'Whiskey River','And Time Shall Not Diminish', 'Sometimes It's Complicated', 'Gentlemen and Ladies', 'Flashback', among others.


End file.
